A Collection of Hetaoni Poetry
by Awesome Wallflower
Summary: These are poems from the different views of the nations and monsters in the cursed mansion. There is also a poem for the mansion.
1. Dearest Friends Italy

**I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia! Hetaoni is a fan made game based on Aooni, a horror game but it has the Hetalia cast is it.**

Dearest Friends~N. Italy

The memories, please give them back.

Of my past dearest friend.

Of those the good times that never seemed to end.

I ask this thing, why.

Why are you killing us!

I miss them, my dearest friends.

I began to forget,

Those precious moments, so dear.

I need you my dearest friends.

It is not my guilt to carry alone anymore.

You made me see clearly my dearest friends

I promise I will never keep it a secret again.

I will see this through with you.

We will work together to see the light in this mess.

Only, if we die I must tell you one thing.

My dearest friend ti amo


	2. Not So Invisible Canada

**I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni! ****Hetaoni is a fan made game based on Aooni, a horror game but it has the Hetalia cast is it.**

Not So Invisible ~ Canada

I was invisible

I was less than a shadow of my brother

I followed them to a mansion

When I first saw the thing I could only think one thing

Maple

_I am no longer invisible._

I am terrified to be here

I am sad to be here

I do not want to be here

_I am no longer invisible_

I also feel grudging happiness to be here

I discovered what I can do

I discovered what I can be

I discovered my own self worth

_**I am no longer invisible**_

I helped my friends

I survived an encounter with the monster

I can put Austria's piano to shame

_**I AM NO LONGER INVISIBLE**_

I discovered the clues

I discovered the code to the safe

I showed the others what I am

I showed them what I can be

I showed them me


	3. A Fall and Rise England

**I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni! ****Hetaoni is a fan made game based on Aooni, a horror game but it has the Hetalia cast is it.**

A Fall and Rise~England

I am sorry my friend.

I can no longer see

I failed

Do you forgive me?

_I tried my best_

I helped out while I could.

I did my best

Yet it never seemed enough

I apologize the best I can

_I tried my best_

I need to help

I could never live with myself you died

_I tried my best_

I need to try harder

You might die

I need to try

You might die

_I tried my best_

I need to know.

Are you okay

I am so sorry

I made myself weak

_I tried my best_

I need you to try your best

When I fell you rose!


	4. Meine Liebling Germany

**I do not own Hetaoni or Hetalia. ****Hetaoni is a fan made game based on Aooni, a horror game but it has the Hetalia cast is it.**

Mein Liebling~Germany

All of my training

All of my caution

All of my care

Could never prepare me for this

_Mein liebeling, I will protect_

All of your suffering, I wish to stop

I will fight for you

I will work for you

_Mein libeling, I will protect_

I worked, I helped, we advanced

Yet, you got hurt

_Mein liebeling, I will protect_

I only wish that I could of helped

You are very precious to me

All of my nightmares

Have you lying dead, pale as the moon

_Mein liebling, ich liebe dich_


	5. An Old Man's Ramblings China

**I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni! ****Hetaoni is a fan made game based on Aooni, a horror game but it has the Hetalia cast is it.**

An Old Man's Ramblings~China

My dearest brother I thought you dead

I thought the worst

I found blood on your clothes.

Turns out, it was tomato

_We will leave._

I have done next to nothing compared to you

I will work harder in the future

No matter what it seems I will worry for you my brother

_We will leave_

I actually care about you Russia

I care for the whole group

It may seem.

I have done nothing

_We will leave_

I am working

With you Russia dearest

I am working

With you my love

_We will leave_

I will help us get out of here

I have worried too much

Being here I feel my age

_We will leave_

I have worried about you Japan, my dearest brother

And about England, through the bad that he had done

I have worried about you, Russia

And the rest of the group

_We will leave_

We are almost there

I will help Russia

I love you all, in different ways, despite the things we have done

The horrible things done by each other

_We will leave_

I suppose that this sense of love and unity is from this mansion

We have come to accept our feelings

_We will leave_

I feel so old

This has aged me more than my four thousand years

_We will leave_

I feel that we can make it out

Russia and I will help with our plan

You might hate us for that but

We must for the hope of exiting this bad dream

_We will leave_

Remember this unity

It might not last

Our mistakes we seem to repeat


	6. An Empty Being Steves

**I do not own Hetaoni, a story in RPG format based on Aooni using Hetalia characters. This is based on what I think about the monsters in the mansion. I think that they are the souls of those who died in the mansion, those who did not make the time loop deal Italy made.**

An Empty Being - Steve(s)

The emptiness

There in no feeling in my chest

I was never meant to come here

My appearance has changed

Entering was a mistake

I am know a heartless killer

I became one with the mansion

Bitter destiny for me

I used to be good and kind

Then one sad day

I needed a place to stay

I saw this regal structure

I went inside

My ratty clothing from living as a thief

It was striped from my frail body

Know I am a heartless killer

I can no longer speak my mind

A slave to this house am I

Along with everyone else

Human, all the monsters used to be

We entered

A tragic fate

A cursed place

A sad ending

If the new ones come out!

I will be happy

Happy that the house can be beaten

I waited many years

My time is due

We can not and will not die in this cursed house

We are brought back

We are spirits bound

We are captured souls

We are the unlucky ones

I want to apologize

I am sorry

I hurt these men

I have not control

This cursed house

My bitter destiny

Our captured souls

The ringleader an evil house

The clowns us

The audience, the nations

Will this turn into a never ending circus?

I only wish I could know

* * *

**I usually forget to do this, but if you want to help me write better poems all you need to do is review. Please tell the bad and the good and ways to make the bad good!**


	7. How the House Came to Be

**I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni! ****Hetaoni is a fan made game based on Aooni, a horror game but it has the Hetalia cast is it. This is how I think the mansion and monsters came to be!**

How the House Came to Be

Come come let me tell

The story of myself who fell

The story begins long ago

Wait— you wish to go?

NO!

My sister and I in a mansion we lived

On the mansion we placed a heavy bid

A device brought home

My sister working on it alone

A shriek!

A flash!

A creak!

A thump!

Silence

.

.

.

I walked to were sister was

I was scared because

She was smiling up at me

She was hunched and upon her face, the look of insanity

Her mind gone

Twisted in madness

Bound to the house

I fled

She captured me

I am dead


End file.
